Cops and Robbers
by LinkinparkGxVyaoifan
Summary: Arthur robs a bank. Alfred's the cop chasing him. Gun's and awesome twists. I'm sorry, I'm not good at summary's. USUK Yaoi Rating may change later


This is my first Hetalia fanfic. Please be nice, no hate comments but try to correct me on any flaws. This was a intro for an RP I would do and I finally decided to make it into a fanfic.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any character.(Although I wish I did T_T)  
Police AU! Theif!ArthurXPolice!Alfred.  
Yaoi don't like don't read. I would also like to thank the mystrious strange who inspired me to make this story (She/he was Alfred ^^), but we got disconnected ((Stupid internet connection!))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur was running as fast as he could down the wet dark alleys of New York. His footsteps making splashing noises as he ran further and further away from the scene of the crime. He had just robbed a bank and the get away car had left him to deal with the police. Mentally kicking himself for trusting people he had only just met, he muttered out a few curse words to try and relieve himself from his frustration. The officer chasing behind him, was New York's finest, but to bad Arthur was New York's finest for a different reason . He hadn't seen the officer at his previous robberies, so they most likely brought him in to take him out.

Officer Alfred .F. Jones had a reputation for never letting a criminal get away, and always making them pay in the name of justice. Right now he was too concerned on trying to catch the criminal he was currently chasing since his first robbery. When news got out that the infamous bank robber had kept getting away from the scene of the crime, Alfred thought it was his turn to step in.

Alfred was panting and thought,_'Man, how long can this guy run', _and sped up once he saw that the no name bank robber had turned the corner. He wasn't going to let this guy ruin his reputation, no he was going to catch him and lock him up.

Arthur was laughing in his head, he might actually get away with this, even if he did royally screw up with trusting the 'French Bastard'. He would have gotten away with it, kept the money, and continue not sharing his fortune by robbing more banks and the homes of rich old people, life would have been good. That is until he hit an alley with a dead end.  
Arthur kicked the closest trash can to him in anger, it was too late to go back to the entrance, he could already hear the footsteps of the officer.

Alfred heard the sound of a trash hit the ground and smirked. He knew these streets like the back of his hand, and knew that the thief had made a mistake in turning the corner into a dead end. Alfred made his way into the alley and pulled out his gun pointing to the thief

Alfred, called out to him ,"Drop your weapon and put you hands behind your head.''

Arthur wouldn't have it, he had already gone too far and he wasn't going to let this robbery be his last. So what he was about to do, he knew, would have been a new one for the officer to deal with.  
Arthur pulled the gun from his pocket and pointed it directly to his own head.  
Arthur smirked, "Now officer, what were to happen if, I shot myself right in front of you? Would you laugh? Would you cry? Would you be a stronger man or a broken fool?'' he was playing psychotic, something he had learned from the 'French Bastard's annoying friend'. (Gilbert)

Alfred's eyes widen as Arthur put the gun to his head and started to talk about how Alfred might react. He wasn't used to death and frankly he didn't like the idea of it. How could the man take his life so easliy over a robbery. Was this really his last opition?  
Alfred tried to keep his composure and said ,"S-Sir, p-please put the gun down.''

Arthur knew he had the officer in the palm of his hand just by all the stuttering the other man was doing. He thought that the officer would let him shot himself, and he would have been screwed because it was just a ploy.  
He chuckled and said, "I don't think you can handle the thought of my death being your fault.'' Arthur had to make sure he was the one in control. The situation he was in could have gotten ugly fast. One sudden movement and he could shot himself on accident.

Alfred was shaking, he wasn't prepared for suicides and didn't think he could handle if someone's blood was on his hands. He was having an inner conflict deciding what he should do. Once he saw the theif put his finger on the trigger, Alfred made a quick desicion, that he might regret later, but it was better than the alternative.  
Alfred sighed and put his gun down, "Okay, I'll make you a deal just please ,put the gun down.''

This caught Arthur's attention, he thought the officer would have just called his buddies or shot one of his limbs, but still kept his gun to his head wanting to know if the deal was worthy enough to stop the act completely.  
Arthur raised and eyebrow and asked "What sort of a deal, and how do I know you're not lying?''  
Alfred took a step forward and Arthur took a step back. Alfred closed his eyes and said,"Look, I don't want you to kill yourself over something like this, and don't worry you can trust me on this.''

He took a deep breath_, ' Well here it goes' _he thought.

"You give me the money you stole, and promise never to steal again. In return, I'll let you live at my house until this whole thing blows over. I'll provide you with food and everything you need. If you refuse just know that if you leave with the money they will be looking for you''

Arthur thought that this was a very good deal, he didn't know what it was but he felt like he trust the man. He had his look of innocence and felt a little guilty that he had dragged the poor man into a situation like this. The defeated look on his face didn't suit the man at all. He asked himself, _'Why go through all the trouble of saving my life?'_  
"You do know that you can lose your job and go to prison for hiding me?'' Arthur asked he thought his question was stupid becasue he didn't really give the man any other choice.

Alfred simply nodded knowing the number of things that could happen. He would rather have to hide a criminal then watch him kill himself.

Arthur put the gun down, laughed,and shook his head.  
"Well it seems I don't have a choice and neither did you.'' He took two steps towards Alfred and extended his arm with the bag of money in his hand. Alfred keep his face serious and walked over and grabbed the money. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a note pad to write down his address.  
He ripped the paper off and gave it to Arthur.  
"Here's my address stay in the back yard until I get there.''  
Arthur hesitantly took the slip of paper and gave him a look of gratitude, before he ran out of the alley into the dark streets of New York.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
((Please don't hit me))  
Well there you have let me know what you guys think.  
Good?Bad?


End file.
